


One Piece PETs: Four Little Words

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From Nami's POV; how the Booted Puss Woman feels about her captain. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Four Little Words

**One Piece PETs: Four Little Words**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This incredible series belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

2:21 A.M....

 

Most people would be asleep, by now. Though, I'm not most people.

 

*Loud snoring is heard next to Nami, who sighs*

 

Good grief. If only I had my ear plugs. I lost them a few nights ago.

 

They always come in handy when he snores...and when he has late night hunger pangs. I wonder where they could be...oh, well.

 

*Luffy snores again*

 

   Now that I think about it, Luffy does look a little cute when he sleeps. Even when he has a little drool coming out of his mouth. I get up, get a tissue, and wipe his mouth off. Next, I kiss his forehead.

 

"I love you, Luffy."

 

   Then...he smiles in his sleep. He must be having good dreams, right now. I bet he's dreaming of me serving him meat on a silver platter...and I'm in my birthday suit. I don't mind, so long as he's happy.

 

...Those words I said...I really mean them. No matter what, I'll always love Luffy.

 

With that being said, goodnight, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
